fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Faye (Shadows of Valentia)/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Faye (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned * "I'm Faye. Glad to help. I've trained a bit with the Deliverance, you know, for Alm and all my friends." Home * "This place is... in a whole different world than mine? Fine by me, I guess, if maybe Alm is near." * "I'm not really one for fighting, but Alm joined the Deliverance... so I did too!" * "You on patrol? Thanks for watching out for us! Pass a note to Alm, if you happen by him? Nothing much... Just a little "hi" from me!" * "The Askran Kingdom is so pretty! I should visit all the nicest spots. I bet you can guess... with who." * "I'm sewing up a good-luck charm. Alm's always been good luck for me, so I think of him with every stitch." * "Oh, hello there! Are you Summoner? Guess who sent me? It was Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Oh! Well, it's you, isn't it, Kiran? My eyes light up every time I turn a corner around here, hoping that I'll see you-know-who. And, you know? You're not Alm, but you don't have to be. At least, not anymore. Funny how people can be so stuck on someone... that they don't see what's right there. I know you'd think I'm the last one to ever say something like that. But it's true. I have proof. See? I'm working on a good-luck charm for you. Thought of you with every stitch. Does it look good? Do you like it? I hope so. You mean a lot to me, so I really want it to be great!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Now, now—what do you want?" * "Oh, you! Trying to get my attention?" * "Oh, Alm... Can't you see how much I love you? " * "I'd love to show you our village someday." * "What do I like? Sewing, flowers, and... sewing flowers. How about you?" * "I wonder what Alm is thinking about right now..." * "I'm really fond of Alm, as you know by now. But I've come to care for you too!" * "*giggles*" Map * "OK." * "Alright." * "Try my best." Level Up * "For Alm and the others, I have to get even better!" (5-6 stats up) * "Hey, what do you think? Not bad, right?" (3-4 stats up) * "Aww...But I tried so hard." (1-2 stats up) * "You did that for me? One step closer to really helping!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I've had it!" * "Wrong move!" * "For Alm!" * "No more!" Defeat * "Alm..." Faye (Lovely Gifts) Summoned * "Hi! I'm Faye. I've got some important deliveries here for Alm! Have you seen him around at all?" Home * "It's finally here! The Day of Devotion! I've been waiting so long to tell Alm how I truly feel!" * "The butchers at market were so glad for all I was buying that they threw in these oxtails. They're great for soup!" * "Want some leftovers? I've got plenty of choice steaks! We can call it your Day of Devotion gift from me!" * "Silque saw an artist working wonders with spun sugar over there. Want to come with us and see?" * "In hindsight...maybe asking for an entire side of beef was a mistake. I hope Alm has room for it all..." * "Hey, guess who's coming by to check out the festivities? It's your friend, Friend! Join us!" (Greeting from friend) * "Gray and Tobin won't stop teasing me for giving Alm gifts. Like it's wrong to show you care! They're so weird. Tobin was head over heels for a girl in our village, once. He had no idea what to do. His way of handling it was to annoy her until she couldn't stand the sight of him. How ridiculous is that? If you like someone, being mean to them is the last thing you should do. You'd think that would be obvious. Even if Alm doesn't ever return my feelings, at least he knows I would never do anything to hurt him!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm the archer of love, and I'm taking aim straight at Alm's heart!" * "Don't touch that! That's a gift for Alm. That one too. They're all for Alm, OK?!" * "Alm loves meat, so...I went to the market and bought it all. Can never be too careful!" * "Silque doesn't like meat, so I got her flowers instead. I hope she likes them!" * "Do you think Alm will like my outfit?" * "The Day of Devotion is the perfect time for me to let out my true feelings!" * "I don't know what to do with all this meat I bought for Alm. Do you want some sausage? Or jerky?" Map * "Special delivery!" * "What would you like?" * "I've got the goods!" Level Up * "With the power of love, you can do anything you put your mind to!" (5-6 stats up) * "This pales in comparison to my feelings for Alm!" (3-4 stats up) * "Do I need to put more love into it? But I'm spoken for... How about just a hug?" (1-2 stats up) * "A gift? Oh, thank you so much! This is almost as good as getting a present from Alm!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Enjoy!" * "It's meant to be!" * "You'll see!" * "This is for you, Alm!" Defeat * "So much left unsaid..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes